


Крепкий кофе

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: худший сон Мэтта Мёрдока сбывается. В этом сне он не мог вспомнить лицо Клинта Бартона.





	Крепкий кофе

Утро пахнет крепким кофе. Запах плывет по квартире и просачивается в сон, где Мэтт видит нереально зеленую листву на фоне сказочно-лазурного неба. Просыпаться немного обидно: он не так часто видит что-нибудь во сне. С годами все реже. Но обоняние уже щекочет смесь запахов: крепкая, с кислинкой арабика, боливийская робуста, грубоватая, но ароматная, и щепотка жгучего красного перца. 

Клинт. 

Он умеет двигаться почти бесшумно и умудряется сварить кофе, ни разу не брякнув туркой. У него в руках, кажется, даже не шуршат пакеты. Может, этому тоже учат в академии Щ.И.Т.а?

Но в какой академии его научили влезать в жизнь непутевых уличных героев, не уходить, когда гонят, молча шить раны, призраком возникать за спиной, когда дела становятся совсем плохи?

Клинт — это ровное, яркое, как маяк, биение сердца. 

Мэтт высовывает из-под одеяла руку, ловит ладонью призрачное тепло — будто его коснулась мягкой лапой кошка. Это значит, уже больше одиннадцати, и солнце бросило сквозь окно длинный косой луч.

Мэтт помнит, каков на вид солнечный свет.  
Но он не представляет себе, как выглядит лицо Клинта. 

Наверное, у слепых с рождения все работает по-другому — они с самого начала познают мир только наощупь. Но у Мэтта так не получается. Конечно, он много раз касался лица Бартона, изучал его: четко прорисованная линия губ, резковато очерченный подбородок, покалывающий чувствительные пальцы вечной трехдневной щетиной. Он помнит на ощупь мягкие, вечно взъерошенные волосы, скулы и нос, с едва заметной неровностью от перелома. 

Но эти черты вместе не складываются у него в голове в единое целое. И даже во сне лицо Клинта расплывается, ускользает. Однажды ему приснилось, что лица у Клинта и вовсе нет. Это почему-то было так страшно, что он закричал — и проснулся. Успокоился только когда Бартон крепко обнял его, коснулся губами ладони, позволил зарыться пальцами в волосы. Мэтт вдыхал его запах (железо, кофе, мускус, чуть заметный привкус пороха) и чувствовал, как судорога ужаса, сводящая все нутро, слабеет, отпускает. 

***

— Проснулся, — весело говорит Клинт. — Тебе с молоком, как всегда?  
— И с ванильным сахаром. У меня специфические вкусы, ты знаешь.  
— Извращенный ублюдок. 

Клинт считает добавление сахара и молока надругательством над самой идеей кофе. Мэтт считает тот черный горький деготь, который Бартон называет «правильным кофе», надругательством над самой идеей человечности. 

Звонко булькает в чашку молоко, хлопает дверца, гудит микроволновка. Бартон мерит тихими шагами кухню. Движения воздуха, запах и биение крови рисуют его силуэт под сомкнутыми веками Мэтта. 

Клинт — это сильные руки, горячие ладони. Это литые мышцы, перекатывающиеся на плечах и спине, легкое дыхание, мальчишеская улыбка в голосе. 

И вечное, ничем не истребимое раздолбайство. 

Мэтт опускает босые ноги на пол — и отшвыривает левой ступней носок. 

— Клинт. Сколько я просил — не разбрасывать свои носки! У меня такое чувство, что ты нарочно минируешь ими все подступы к кровати. Но учти — я могу определить, где каждый из них! По запаху! 

— Извини, — примирительно отзывается Бартон. — Знаешь что? Когда я еще учился в школе, меня как-то отправили в скаутский лагерь. Так вот мастер-скаут нас учил, что медведи не выносят эээ... аромата ношенных носков. И лучшее средство от гризли — разложить их вокруг палатки.  
— Скажи мне, ты когда-нибудь видел в этой квартире гризли?  
— Вот видишь! Оно работает! 

Они сидят бок о бок и пьют свой кофе — черный, крепкий, как смерть — у Клинта, сладкий и с молоком — у Мэтта. Влажно ломается свежее миндальное печенье — одно, последнее на двоих. 

И Мэтту почти не тревожно, когда Клинт небрежно бросает — «Я тут исчезну на пару дней. Снова командировка».

***

— Как там поживает твой безумный стрелок? — мимоходом интересуется Фогги. 

Фогги до сих пор демонстративно дуется на Клинта — больше напоказ, чем на самом деле. 

Ох какую он тогда толкнул речь — полгода назад, когда агент Щ.И.Т.а Клинт Бартон, идущий по следу одного раненого уличного героя, постучался в дверь адвокатской конторы «Нельсон и Мердок». 

Мэтт скорчился в углу в темной соседней комнате, зажимая ладонью рану в боку. Было уже поздно, уличные фонари бросали через окно холодный свет, безжалостный, как лезвие ножа. За дверью Фогги Нельсон произносил речь. Не речь — гневную филлипику о преследовании спецслужбами мирных граждан и нарушении священного права на тайну личной жизни.

Фогги тогда вдруг поперхнулся на полуслове. Зашелестела, с едва уловимым металлическим отзвуком, кевларовая ткань. 

— Вот. Передайте ему это. Он оставил там на крыше. И, мистер Нельсон, я уверен, что прямо сейчас ему нужна медицинская помощь. 

На стол ошарашенно сглотнувшему Фогги легла — Мэтт понял — его маска, сорванная одним из противников. 

Мэтт тогда неожиданно появился перед ними в дверях, цепляясь одной рукой за косяк. Из-под ладони другой все текла, никак не останавливаясь, кровь. Кружилась голова, в ушах нарастал противный звон. У него оставалось всего пара минут на решение. Он решил довериться этому голосу. И оказался настолько прав, насколько даже не рассчитывал. 

***

— Мой безумный стрелок... неплохо, Фогги. Все так же любит свой деготь вместо кофе и переворачивать все в моей квартире вверх дном, — улыбается Мёрдок.  
— Как будто это в человеческих силах — хоть что-то добавить к твоему бардаку, — фыркает Нельсон. 

И все идет своим чередом. Адвокатская контора «Нельсон и Мёрдок» наносит добро, причиняет пользу всем, кто не спрятался, и даже умудряется оплачивать счета за аренду и электричество. 

***

«Пара дней» превращается в пять, потом в неделю. Мэтт давит в себе тревогу, работает допоздна и терпеливо ждет.

Его будит среди ночи телефонный звонок, и голос, казеннее официальной круглой печати, втолковывает что-то, что Мэтт спросонок никак не может соотнести с Клинтом. С его все еще не выветрившимся из подушки запахом — железо и мускус, кофе и порох. С ровным, до мелочей знакомым рисунком сердцебиения. С тем, что его, Мэтта, рука, когда он по привычке ищет плечо Клинта, каждый раз проваливается в пустоту.  
А потом в пустоту проваливается он сам. 

***

В морге холодно так, что хочется свернуться в клубок и выть, как замерзающее животное. Зябкие сквозняки касаются его невидимыми ледяными пальцами. А пахнет так, что, кажется, сейчас вывернет. 

Ему что-то говорят о документах. Мэтту приходится сосредоточиться, прислушаться к голосам из-за мутной зыбкой стены холода, чтобы понять. Клинт указал его как контактное лицо на случай тяжелого ранения или смерти на миссии. 

— Мы рассчитывали на вашу помощь в опознании тела, но...

Медэксперту явно неловко, он не знает как себя вести в такой ситуации. 

— Я попробую, — ломким голосом говорит Мэтт.

По грохоту чего-то металлического он примерно понимает, где находится... тело? Он суеверно не хочет думать об «этом» как о «Клинте». И ему страшно вытянуть руку вперед. Медэксперт, неверно истолковав его промедление, берет его за запястье и медленно кладет ладонь на холодный, как лед, лоб. 

Мэтт ощупывает волосы, слипшиеся от крови, раздробленную скулу, рассеченную бровь, входное отверстие от пули.  
— Его пытали, а потом добили выстрелом в лицо. 

Мэтт ведет пальцами вдоль линии скулы к колючему ледяному подбородку — и не может понять.  
Мир вокруг кружится и тонет в огне, в нарастающем звоне в ушах. 

— Я не... могу... Не могу! Я не помню его лица!  
Кажется, он кричал. А потом выл. Кажется, они отгибали по одному его пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в металлический край стола.  
Мэтт не запомнил. 

Первое, что он осознает после — что зубы выбивают дробь по краю кружки с водой, а предплечье легонько жалит игла — и делается вдруг все равно. 

Потом был снова провал, а потом он очутился сразу у себя дома, на коленях перед шкафом, а в руках у него была кевларовая маска, которую он не доставал уже полгода. И он хихикал над ней, как дурак.  
«Рожки как у козла», — говорил Клинт. 

***

Сорвиголова снова выходит на свою ночную охоту. 

Это единственный способ не сойти с ума. Днем Мэтт слушает полицейские рации, пьет кофе и сбрасывает звонки Фогги. Ночью — ломает кости бандитам, калечит драгдиллеров и получает легкие ножевые ранения. На его век в Адской кухне хватит грязи.  
Не спать третью ночь подряд оказывается легко. Мэтт надеется, что рано или поздно его свалит не сон, а пуля в голову. Это будет гораздо лучше, и ему тогда точно больше не привидится Клинт, у которого нет лица. 

«Какие сны в том смертном сне приснятся?»  
Строчка назойливо вертится в голове — и раз за разом обрывается в тишину.  
«Ты пафосный дурачок, Мэтт», — смеется голос Клинта у него в ушах. 

Ввязаться в драку с бойцами китайских триад оказывается очень перспективным в этом плане занятием. Окруженный со всех сторон, Мэтт чувствует, как боевой трезубец-сай вспарывает кевларовую ткань на груди, другой — входит в бок. Он отшатывается к стене — та прикроет спину, можно перевести дух и даже на секунду потешить себя иллюзией, будто рваный, неровный, частящий пульс на соседней крыше — это Клинт. 

Мэтт вдруг хрипло смеется, зажимая рану, срываясь в кашель. В этом смехе есть что-то, заставляющее бандитов из триад сделать шаг назад. 

Только сейчас он до конца понимает, на что надеялся. 

Как глупый ребенок, он в глубине души все еще ожидал, что если попадет в серьезную переделку, если его жизнь окажется в опасности, — Клинт обязательно появится. Не может не появиться. Как тогда, полгода назад, на крыше, полной ниндзя из Руки. Ну правда. Бартон — это же его нелепый ангел-хранитель, с вечным стаканчиком кофе в руке, сигаретой и снайперской винтовкой.

«Ангел, который разбрасывает носки и варит мне кофе по утрам».

Мэтт смеется, сгибаясь от боли все сильнее. Конец. Сейчас его добьют.  
Но стрела, пропев над головой, заканчивает свой путь в горле одного из противников.  
«Какие сны...»  
Это не сон, — понимает Мэтт, сползая по стене. 

Все заканчивается как-то очень быстро: после свиста очередной стрелы и шума падающего тела он слышит удаляющийся топот. А потом человек на соседней крыше делает два коротких, спотыкающихся шага вместо разбега и прыгает. Прыжок получается тяжелым, неловким. Стрелок падает и долго не может подняться.  
Зато встать получается у Мэтта — он и сам не замечает, как оказался рядом. Опускается на колени, чувствуя как его обволакивает знакомый запах, от которого останавливается дыхание. 

Железо, кофе, мускус, острый привкус пороха и много крови. 

Пальцы у него трясутся, как у запойного пьяницы, когда он тянется провести по скуле вниз, к подбородку — и не может, не может заставить себя прикоснуться. 

***

По полу разбросаны носки, костюм Мэтта, какие-то ремни из амуниции Клинта, остро пахнущие антисептиком и подсохшей кровью бинты. 

Клинт ровно дышит рядом, наконец найдя себе такое положение, в котором ему не больно.  
Мэтт ощупывает бинты у себя на боку — сухие. Значит, рана зашита удачно и не кровит. 

Он высовывает руку из-под одеяла, ловит пальцами тепло солнечного луча. За окном сигналят машины, в Нью-Йорке позднее утро.

Мэтт бесшумно спускает ноги на пол, шлепает босиком на кухню. Находит турку, пакет с кофе. Зависает с ложкой в руках. Долго пытается сообразить, сколько насыпать, чтобы получилось, как ему нужно.  
Сыплет щедро, от души, половину арабики, половину боливийской робусты. Приправляет крохотной щепоткой красного перца, ставит эту адскую смесь на огонь. 

Кофе нагревается быстро, над туркой поднимается шапка. Десятки крохотных пузырьков лопаются со звуком, от которого делается щекотно на губах. 

Он переливает варево в круглобокую чашку, хромает обратно к постели. Садится рядом с Клинтом. Осторожно гладит его по плечу. Ведет ладонью по затылку, стараясь не касаться лица. 

Клинт сонно ворочается, наконец просыпается — то ли от запаха, то ли от прикосновений. Отбирает чашку. Делает несколько мелких глотков. Мэтт очень осторожно кладет руки себе на колени и сидит, как окаменевший. 

— Ну, ты что? — хрипло говорит Бартон. — Я правда живой. Там ошибка вышла. Это я, Мэтт. Я вернулся. 

Он берет Мэтта за руку — пальцы тут же начинают дрожать, а за ними руки целиком, и плечи. Все тело Мэтта трясется, все неимоверно долгие три секунды, пока Клинт подводит его ладонь к своему лицу.  
И ведет по нерассеченной брови. По целой скуле. По колючему подбородку. По четко очерченным губам. И целует его пальцы, один за другим. Горячий. Настоящий. Живой. 

— Хочешь кофе? — говорит он. — У тебя хорошо вышло.  
Мэтт давится кофе и не может понять, правда ли хорошо получилось. Он к такому не привык — когда так крепко, что даже больно.


End file.
